User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 3
Archive: User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 1 Archive: User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 2 Talk Page starts here I have a question. I want to make a page for my character, but I don't have an account. I want to add pictures, but it won't let me. What should I do? Jessanna Stansu MY PAGE WAS DELETED! http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kyrusdarkblade edited and deleted my wiki page. Fix it, please.. I tried undoing it, but the option to undo revision did not appear upon his edit... http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Ren_Ion?action=history RufusZeno (talk) 05:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- I managed to find a glitch in the wiki, and undo the revisions. Please IP ban Kyrus, though... RufusZeno (talk) 05:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Message Walls Are the message walls still on?Clonetrooper3434 (talk) 01:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Wuhaur, Nova's Page got new threats again. can you delete it, and the gathering spam? Darth Alesis Xenos Citadel (talk) 04:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) PLZ Unbann UNBANN ME PLZ ALL I SAID WAS KICK GAME! Coolguydarth (talk) 02:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Getting Annoying I keep getting these new message notifications and it is driving me nuts! Can't you please just put on the message walls back?Clonetrooper3434 (talk) 06:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday again Wuher. Superdadsuper (talk) 14:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Report Hey Wuher. Coolguydarth is spamming on the chat. just wanted to let u know. Thx Anna Layman (talk) 19:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Anzz24343 User Help Page I think someone put some extra stuff on this page 13px Rusty Layman, Republic UNSCM Special Forces 21:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Card Assault I got a card I think you will really like! ;) Chat Report wuher critical is sending a link to a wiki were cussing is allowed and they are cussing me out here is th elink for yourself http://aplaceforfun.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Chat Report Blast is useing some foul language when admins are not around 9:08 BlastRadum go *F*** your Mom I really think we need chat mods but its your call. Get on the chat now Corran is getting on our nerves Goji Uzumaki (talk) 03:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Logging issues Wuher it wont let me log in 18:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat ban wuher he finally unblocked me i was getting worriedGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 18:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Request Can you delete my page Mira Blue for me please? Zam Eclipse (talk) 21:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Pages Srry to bother you, but please, please, please can you delete my page: Ashlyn Xark? Thx. AshlynXark (talk) 03:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Delete when u see it Plz delete this when you see it. 13px Anzzlee, Republic UNSCM Special Forces 19:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Iphone Wuher i was kicked of my computer sadly I am On my iPhone I wish u could do live chat on an iPhone I mean I can go on it and I can type on it but I can't send Wat I type because there is not send button on the live chat and I don't hav an enter button on my iPhone but there are some many things tht u are able to do on an iPhone u no Wat I mean GOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 22:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) : So is there a way to chat on live chat using an iPhone wuher? GOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 22:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat report Wuher some people like cr1tikal and Adam are threatening me can u Plz ask them to stop GOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 23:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Help Wuher I am not under age but I am not allowed to say my real age ok so can u Plz tell cr1tikal to stop threatening me plzGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 23:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Nice video Hey Wuher! Saw your video on youtube and just letting you know if you ever need any more cast members im willing to volunteer and help you out, it would be my honor! Thanks man! Code question so wuher to be clear the code that u wuher win at events is the code that the person who wins the poll getsGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 21:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) -John Sentinel- DO NOT delete this page!! this is my squad page! Whoever requesed to delete it is a person that wants to hurt my squad! 12:06 8/3/2012 (CST) Chat Wuher, My chat wont work. The live chat you know. Please help me out. Thanks Wuher. Oola Brightrazor1 (talk) 23:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Oola Brightrazor Name change I am finally going to get sc and change my name todayGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 21:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Protected pages? wuher i know since your the founder people can adit your page but how cant other pages xalandra nova's page be edited by other peopleGOOD TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL 22:22, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Why? IDK This is stupid stuff Sigh....... why do people do this.... Suggestion hey wuher, today i came across a certain person in the chat who was being immature, and quite honestly, very annoying whos name shall not be stated (they know who they are) and it gave me an idea. could we get a command to ignore certain people in chat please? i would really like that and it coudl come in handy for any roaming trolls who join the room. -Ghost (talk) 14:09, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Ghost Banned for nothing Hey i was talking to my friends on chat then i was banned FOR NOTHING! Even ask Kahar he saw the whole thing. Coolguydarth (talk) 18:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Message This is a copied message from a member who spotted a mistake. Since I can't seem to edit the welcome message, I'm sending it to you. -- Altaïr 19:25, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :hey, i was looking around, and i saw your automatic welcome message. I hate to point this out, cause now i feel like a smart alec, but you spelled tutorial wrong. Exame of your welcome message: Please watch on Youtube the annotations are important Added by WikiaBotHey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image20111110-21-36-47.jpg page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tuturial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Altaïr (Talk) 21:44, 10 November 2011 Thanks Darth Alesis Xenos Citadel (talk) 04:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Wikia contributors damaging the wiki Hey Wuher! I think that wikia contributors are damaging wiki pages such as the Master Steve and Anakin Xenobomber pages. Don't you think you should protect the pages by making every page only made to edit when the editor has an account?Clonetrooper3434 (talk) 15:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Pages #2 Hi, can you please delete my page Anakin Darkforcer? Thx a ton Anakin Darkforcer (talk) 02:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Cr1TiKaL This is why I want to leave this WIki :'( And this is not the first time they have bullyed me. :'( I'm sorry, but I dont want to be on this Wiki if this is how people treat me. :'( A Question from Reedman Hello, because you are the founder I would like to ask you a question. Because I do not currently have a CWA account I was wondering if I could still make my own person here on the wiki. Whatever you decide is fine with me but I would like to make my own page about what I would like my character to be in CWA. Thank You. From Scarecrow aka Reedman211 (talk) 22:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Never mind... i already talked to bane about it... thanks! Reedman211 (talk) 17:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Wuher Von said that any prizes that he wins on here will go to me. He also said that i dserve it. if u want proof here it is . I need you on the chat now please corran is getting on everyones nerves Goji Uzumaki (talk) 03:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) cwa chat Dude, when can i chat on CWA Character Wikia chat again?SuperSonic1085 (talk) 22:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC)SuperSonic1085/Corran Lonestalk Cr1TiKal's talk page Hello there, just wanted to ask you, are you okay with the images Cr1TiKal added to his talk page in that way? I myself find them annoying, but I'll allow them if you do. (If you do, unprotect his talk page) Bane7670 (talk) 00:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Emoticons Hey Wuher it's Kahar. I started a new wiki and I was wondering: how do you make emoticons? If you know could you please tell me? Thanks! KaharZamet (talk) 03:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) BAAAAD pony.... Baaad pony 2 Darth was being mean to Gashon Cansaker. Here's photo proof. KaharZamet (talk) 18:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Removing Pics Darth removed the pics of him swearing to make him look not guilty. KaharZamet (talk) 18:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Possibility? Hello Wuher, just wondering if you could make me a chat moderator if possible... i see and hear lots of things when you and bane are off and it gets kinda disturbing and strange. If you decide no, that is fine with me... but i'd like to be in charge and help out if I can! Also if you decide to make me one can you send me a list of how long to ban people for chat for the rude things they do. And don't worry I'll go easy on em ;). Ok, its up to you if you decide and I wont ban anyone for any odd reasons. Thank You! From Scarecrow aka Reedman211 (talk) 03:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Offensive pharsing Dear Wuher,i have asked Gashon to stop saying God's name in vain because it is offensive to me and other people.Gashon says has freedom of speech so he does not have to,but it is offensive and is disrespectful to me other christians, God and the bible.This is not a religious wiki but many agree with me about it being disrespctful.Please stop it Superdadsuper (talk) 18:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat Report Dylan was being bad. KaharZamet (talk) 21:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Catergory Picture Hey Wuher, i noticed that usually whatever picture is in your infobox, It also the same one that appears on top the top 8 catergory picture/pages. I recently changed my infobox picture, b ut the picture does not show on catergory pages. heres the pic i want there: Thanks, Darth Alesis Xenos Citadel (talk) 06:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Rename Page Can you rename my page Renesmee Eclipse to Nikana Eclipse or is there any way I can do it? Zam Eclipse (talk) 15:00, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Banned for 2 weeks hey i been keeping track of my bann and i think it suppose to end this week. i might be wrong but is my chat bann done P.S. I only did all that mean stuff because Dylan, Gashon, and Kahar were threatening, teasing and bullying me. Coolguydarth (talk) 02:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Banned for 2 weeks Ok Darth you know me, I'm a friend. I was not threatening, teasing, and bullying you. I mean I was afk for a little bit and I came back and saw you cussing Dylan and Gash out like crazy so I reported you. Get the facts right. KaharZamet (talk) 15:29, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : woah woah darth what exactly did i even SAY? i totally forget and you really should start letting things go before all you do is yell at us! Gashon Cansaker (talk) 19:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Getting Harrassed green misssed this all he was afk :/ Add me hey add me on clone wars i am matthew allen. Idea for one year anniversary Hey Wuher, I know in about a month or so, the one year anniversary of the wiki is coming up. So I was thinking about throwing an event or party or something. Contact me if you want to discuss more and/or need help. Thanks! KaharZamet (talk) 15:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Event interview and more! Wuher here is the interview,but before i give it to you i was wondering if i could be on the cwa character planning commite which is just you right now.I will help with ideas and other stuff with the events.It is good to already to know to plan ahead on those events. Superdadsuper (talk) 15:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Wuher its Green Is the chat acting up or is it just me??? Blast Radum Blast is editing my page and leaving rude comments on my page. Please do something to him because he is using that aren't very nice words making me to force myself to go in a discussion. Please like....Bann him something, he is really not being kind to me. Marinetroop (talk)Marinetroop What time is 19:27? Coolguydarth (talk) 19:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod symbole Hey Wuher Crit asked me to change the chat mod symbol but idk how can you tell me how on chat or on my talk page? Thx Coolguydarth (talk) 14:26, August 26, 2012 (UTC) New Category Excuse me, but could you maybe add a new category called "Nightsisters"? I think, if anyone else's character is a Nightsister, they should have a category too. Thanks, Mira Lussk, Dathomirian Nightsister (talk) 01:46, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Report Wuher, ShadowKnight Elite was spamming in chat. He was also bullying me. I caught a pic of him bullying me. KaharZamet (talk) 00:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) JediGeneralVenus JediGeneralVenus is bullying me can you tell him to stop Help with editing im having trouble with my page, i need to know how to add the writing below the picture that says stuff like, born, died, height, weight, stuff like that. (AlverdeBeviin (talk) 06:33, August 31, 2012 (UTC)) Wuher i need you on chat so contantc me on chat as soon as you can. Superdadsuper (talk) 23:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Help Making a Series Wuher, every Friday I am posting a new episode of a CWA series I am making since I now have a YOUTUBE account. I need your help with making it, and it is going to be a bit like Ember's series, but a little bit different. Pls help me! Boomdodger (talk) 20:37, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Boomdodger Epic This is probably one of the most epic things you will ever seein your life!!!! http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pPHPd1EP_c8 Chat Hey, can u plz get on chat I need to talk to you about something. Audtion I missed the adution i was busy so can i still audtion? Superdadsuper (talk) 23:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Another Chat Report I really suggest adding that chat bot........ Admiral Atom (talk) 23:42, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wuher. I'm writing this message to tell you that Cod1000, formerly known as Coolguydarth, has bypassed on the Live Chat multiple times. The pics are below. AriaMontari (talk) 23:26, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Cod1000 Bypassing Hey Wuher. I'm writing this because Cod1000, formerly known as Coolguydarth, bypassed on the Live Chat multiple times. LET ME FINISH BEFORE YOU BANN ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blast Bypassing and hates me so he reports me for telling a story Hello wuher i was telling a story and Blast just reports me WITH OUT THE WHOLE STORY WHY!!!!!!! I WAS BYPASSING so i was bypassing telling a story why i got detention so i bypassed for a little bit here is what i said "I didnt read the Hunger Games because After two pages i got *fucking bored and it didint make sense and because my sister said i shouldnt read it because it has *s.e.x" So he called my mom and she said the same thing. Furthermore he hates me and reported me with out the whole story and is spamming here are pics of proof LOL I never said I hated you. I just don't like you. You might wanna change it to that I don't like you BlastRadum 00:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I have a question about the wiki sign-ups. Why do you have to give your email address to create an account? Jess Stansu Chat Mod rights I know i have already asked you this several time but may i have chat mod rights. SGT is not on chat very oftern infact hardly and has not ben on here forever. Lots of users think i am an admin because i act like an admin trying to get people to follow the rules. I have made 408 edits on here. To top it all off i run the Cwa Character House editon. '' ''I have ben asking you this for a long tme, but please give me chat mod rights. Thank you! Superdadsuper (talk) 17:32, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : Dude you dont deserve it if anyone it probbly would be Atom you would bann anyone who says OMG (OH MY GOD!) like 20 times when something amazing happens so i wouldnt think you would get it Cod10000 : If you ask me none of those are good enough reasons to become and Admin, plus STG may not be as active as most of us but he comes on enough. That's just my opinion. Admiral Atom (talk) 19:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey wuher Aleera darkshadow posted a bad pic can u band her Thanks for the Random message Hey Wuher thank you for that random message in my talk page XD 19:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Davish Primestaff IG-211 This is an article about a character who is a droid. Of course it's a fictional character that doesn't exist in the game. The author even admits it. Even if he played as a holoprojector of a magna-droid all the time to make the character 'real' it still wouldn't be right imo. The author said though that Bane agreed to this and that's why he proceeded with it. Now I haven't asked Bane, so I don't know if it's true. But I decided to talk to you first since you have the highest authority here. But since the wiki is about real characters and real squads I'm sure you agree that this is an article that should not be allowed to be on the wiki. Here's the page in question: http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/IG-211 Deletetion of a page Um Wuher... I was on the wiki activity and someone deleted a page named jack threshersilder.... it wasnt the same person who made it either. I don't know if the creator of the page wants it gone but you should at least ask them. Here is the recent edit page... http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_Tresherslider?diff=80377&oldid=80303 Thanks From, Reedman211 (talk) 20:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Card Assault Hey, I see one user on the Forums is going to be giving B8-CT8 to you because he got a double. And I have two things to say: 1. Do you want it? 2. If no and/or you'd be willing to trade it for the Greedo card, let me know. Bane7670 (talk) 01:38, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Offensive User A user on here made a whole account just to try to offend me. Jesus Christ! Yea I said it! We know that they knew about stuff because they knew about me and Goji. You should block him and try to find out who this user was.Plus he cussed. Shadow is back Can you block Shadow's IP adress he is annoying everyone and is bypassing Foul language in content of a story I do forget the name of it, but it just had foul language in it :/ Page with Foul Language, "Carly Aldous" I found a page that was apparently just a joke and included foul language, I just removed the body of text and put in for Foul Language. The user who made it had no account and was identified as usual, a wikia contributer. I suggest you ip ban them. Arctrooper1077 (talk) 13:18, September 28, 2012 (UTC)